Hay diferentes formas de ayudar
by angelikpotter15
Summary: Hermione Grenger y Draco Malfoy cruzaron sus caminos. Ella descubrió que sí era una mujer y él que sí tenían alma.


**HOLAAAAA**

**Sé que no debería estar escribiendo un One-Shot cuando no he subido capítulo de mi Long Story pero, todo tiene una explicación. Navegando por grupos de Facebook me enteré de un concurso por navidad de One Shots, llegué demasiado tarde cuando ya se habían cerrado las inscripciones pero aún así quedé con la espinita, por tal motivo decidí escribir este pequeño fragmento de literatura esperando que les guste tanto como el camafeo.**

**Debo aceptar que todas mis historias son un tanto sombrías. No me culpen, no soy una persona graciosa, el asunto no se me da nada bien.**

**Por otro lado, la razón por la cual NO he actualizado mi Long Fic es porque nadie ha comentado el último capítulo y esto me desmotivo un poco amenguando mi creatividad, me gustaría que pasaran a leer y me dejaran cariñitos, siempre he sostenido que es importante para el alma del autor.**

**Para terminar, si usted está leyendo esto, lo invito a leer mi otro One Shot y dejarme cariñitos en los dos.**

**¡Ah! Antes de irme quiero decirles que empecé a escribir otro fic que viene rondando mi cabeza hace un tiempo, igual no verá la luz antes de que termine el que está corriendo, si es que se animan a comentar y motivarme.**

**Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos, la historia:**

**Hay muchas formas de ayudar.**

Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y ella ardía de rabia por eso. Una bandada de pájaros ocupaba todo el pequeño balcón del ala alejada de Hogwarts, o mas bien, el ala mas lejos de su sala común. Se sentía traicionada, se sentía inferior. Ella con todos los años junto a él, apoyándolo, no había logrado si quiera ser vista como una mujer, solo era Hermione, la mejor amiga que siempre tenía las respuestas, mientras ella, con aquella voz irritante y esa actitud vomitiva había logrado en aquel año la completa atención de su amigo.

Con otro movimiento de su varita los pájaros fueron de un lado al otro por la cúpula mientras sus pensamientos seguían perdidos, le ardían los ojos pero se negaba a llorar, se negaba a exteriorizar el profundo dolor que le producía el rechazo, aquella sensación de no sentirse mujer y lo era, aquella mañana lo había constatado mientras se miraba al espejo fijamente analizando su cuerpo.

¿acaso era fea?

Los pájaros comandados por su varita cantaron aún mas fuere mientras ella veía a la nada, vaciando su mirada y suprimiendo las lágrimas que estaban en el borde de sus ojos.

Ella pensaba, hasta aquel momento que estaba sola, sin embargo, un chillido irritado la sobresaltó desbordando la manada de pájaros de su varita _"maldita sea Granger, podrías lastimar a alguien con esos malditos pájaros"._

Reconocía esa voz, en cualquier lugar podría reconocerla. Hizo un movimiento de varita y los pájaros desaparecieron, ella no era de las mujeres que huían pero en el estado de las cosas no le apetecía un insulto.

Así que ahora huyes – la figura imponente de Draco Malfoy se alzó de una esquina del salón quedando frente a ella. Sus ojos grises como el hielo la miraban fijamente detallando cada rincón de su rostro.

La hacía temblar, pero no lo exteriorizaría.

No es huir, solo decido no seguir compartiendo oxigeno contigo – cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y salir del lugar su muñeca fue apresada por la mano de él evitando así que pudiera alejarse.

Vaya Granger, no solo tienes mirada de circunstancia, también apagaron ese pequeño espacio en tu cerebro que siempre tiene respuestas ingeniosas – una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras ejercía mayor fuerza en su muñeca para girarla hacía él – es una verdadera lástima.

Déjame en paz Malfoy – hasta aquel momento aquel detalle se le había pasado desapercibido, no la estaba llamando sangre sucia y no era solo eso, sus ojos parecían fríos pero en el fondo había miedo, estaba más pálido y tenía unas fuertes ojeras en sus ojos.

Déjame adivinar ¿fue cara rajada? – la molestia en los ojos de ella no se hizo esperar, el fuego era palpable en ellos - ¡oh! No, claro que no, fue la comadreja – la mirada de ella cambió de manera instantánea, el fuego de hacía un momento se había apagado siendo reemplazado por un rostro completamente triste. La sonrisa en el rostro de él llegó hasta sus ojos haciéndola desviar su mirada avergonzada.

Solo di lo que tengas que decir y suéltame Malfoy – ella volvió al alzar su mirada, decidida a acabar con aquello de una vez, pero al posarla en el rostro de él no vio señal de burla, no había nada solo desesperación bien escondida detrás de una mascara de frialdad, sintió como su muñeca fue soltada mientras él le daba la espalda.

Solo llévate tus pájaros – lo vio caminar hasta una de las ventanas y recostar su cuerpo sobre el lado izquierdo del mismo, no supo que clase de impulso la llevó a acercarse, pero allí estaba acercando su mano a su hombro.

Malfoy ¿estás bien? – él no se movió de su sitio, ni siquiera se asomó un rastro de desagrado ante aquel acercamiento.

No Granger, hace mucho no estoy bien pero ¿acaso importa? – su voz salió pausada, llena del peso de sus circunstancias, apabullante.

Si, importa mucho Malfoy, nadie podrá ayudarte si solo te encierras – todo aquello sucedió muy rápido, un giro y luego ella estaba contra la pared con el cuerpo de él muy cerca, su aliento llegaba hasta ella y se sentía como menta.

No sabes de qué hablas Granger, tampoco lo entiendes ni espero que lo hagas, solo lárgate a llorar por la comadreja en otro lugar – los ojos de él se habían vuelto de un gris profundo mientras su respiración se agitaba, ella pudo sentir la desesperación y la vergüenza emanando de él. Aquello era resultado del más profundo instinto de autoconservación y ella, desprovista del propio y contrario a cualquier acto de sensatez extendió su mano y la posó sobre la mejilla de él. Era frío y suave, aquello la sorprendió. Su dedo pulgar empezó a moverse sobre la piel porcelana en una suave caricia mientras el cuerpo de él se relajaba y sus ojos plateados perturbados se fijaron en los de ella, con una mirada profunda, una mirada cargada de congoja.

No lo sé, no tienes que decirlo tampoco, hay muchas formas de ayudar – comentó mientras sus ojos se perdían en los de él, como un hechizo del cual no se podía salir.

Todo pasó muy rápido, nada tuvo sentido.

Pero se sentía cálido, muy cálido.

Los labios de él se posaron sobre los de ella dando un beso posesivo y brusco, él mordió su labio inferior obligándola a entreabrirlos y dándole acceso a su lengua en su boca, era visceral, era pura pasión y desesperación. Ella permitió que él descubriera cada rincón de su boca y él también. Hermione enredó sus manos en el cabello platinado de él, anhelando mayor contacto, más cercanía, quería sentir más de aquel calor, su cuerpo le imploraba por ello y como si él pudiera leer su mente, tomó posesivamente su cola y la pegó contra su erección, ella al sentir aquello no pudo evitar gemir, tenía miedo, pero aquella situación la había hecho perder el control.

Ella enredó sus manos en los cabellos de él mientras se dejaba hacer. Las manos del rubio bajaron hasta encontrarse con el ruedo de su falda, al sentir la piel de la chica noto la suavidad su suavidad y cómo esta se erizaba.

Jamás pensó que aquella mujer pudiera hacer eso en su mente.

Cuando sus manos llegaron a su parte más íntima la chica se tensó, el dejó de besar sus labios y la miró fijamente, mientras con su mano libre empezaba a vagar bajo su blusa hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos apretándolo de manera suave y firme, ella instintivamente entrecerró los ojos y dejó salir un pequeño gemido ante la mirada penetrante que él le dedicaba.

Ella también clavó su mirada en sus ojos mientras sus labios rosados e hinchados se entreabrían producto de las sensaciones. La mano de él empezó a desabrochar su blusa, de manera pausada, casi agónica pensó.

Cuando hubo terminado, bajó su rostro ante la mirada atenta de ella y rozó con sus labios la porción de piel de su seno que quedaba al descubierto haciendo que un pequeño temblor se adueñara de su cuerpo, él soltó un gemido ahogado mientras su mano sin ningún tipo de sutileza corrió su brasier dándole completo acceso a su boca.

Posó su lengua sobre su erecto pezón para luego succionar suavemente provocando que ella arquera su espalda y soltara un sonoro gemido que fue ahogado por las manos de ella misma.

Estaba hipnotizado, eran los senos más hermosos que había visto, y él había visto muchos, aquel pensamiento hizo que sus dientes se clavaran en el erecto pezón de ella provocando una ola de temblores en la chica, mientras la mano que estaba en su zona intima comenzaba a moverse sobre su entrepierna acariciando sus labios vaginales, para luego hacerlo con su clítoris. Él sabía que la mano de ella aún cubría su boca, haciendo que todos los sonidos quedaran atorados en su garganta.

Estaba realmente caliente, no podía creer todo lo que ocultaba el uniforme de aquella sabelotodo.

Introdujo un dedo y luego otro entrando y saliendo rápido de su interior mientras su boca succionaba y lamía sus senos, sintió la mano de la chica enredarse en su cabello y luego una sacudida le indicó que ella había llegado.

No aguantaba más, debía poseerla, hizo que enredara sus piernas alrededor de él mientras atacaba furiosamente sus labios, siendo bien recibido. Liberó su miembro de sus pantalones y lo puso en los pliegues de ella. Ante aquella intromisión ella cortó el beso y en sus ojos se reflejó miedo.

¿quieres que me detenga? – su voz sonaba ronca. Se descubrió rogándole a merlín oir una respuesta negativa y como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas ella negó con su cabeza pero aún su miraba reflejaba miedo – confía en mi Granger – dijo mientras unía su frente a la de ella y le daba una suave caricia en su rostro, ante ello, los músculos de ella se relajaron, él la besó, pero esta vez de manera pausada mientras se introducía en ella. Las manos de la chica se aferraron su nuca, como una tabla en un océano.

Era virgen, él lo sabía, él se estaba llevando aquel valioso premio y quería que ella lo disfrutara en señal de agradecimiento.

Una vez dentro esperó que ella se relajara y empezó a moverse, primero pausadamente y luego mas rápido, sintió las uñas de ella clavarse en sus hombros mientras su boca estaba contra su cuello ahogando los gemidos. La respiración de él era agitada, mientras gruñía de forma casi inaudible.

Luego lo sintió, ella había llegado y parecía gelatina en sus brazos, ante aquello él alcanzó su propio climax sin evitar soltar un gemido audible.

Jamás lo diría en voz alta pero, era el encuentro sexual que mas había disfrutado en lo que llevaba de vida.

Una vez calmados, él abrió sus ojos y se encontró con una muy ruborizada Hermione, quien lo miraba con ojos escandalizados. Ella se apartó nerviosamente de él mientras se acomodaba el uniforme. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de aquel lugar lo escuchó _"tenías razón Granger hay muchas formas de ayudar", _ella giró levemente su rostro y se encontró con los de él destellando fuego, deseo. Luego salió corriendo.

Él no se imaginó que sería el mejor sexo que tendría en muchos años.

Ella no se imagino que precisamente él la hiciera sentir como una mujer, una que podía ser deseada.

**5 años después**

Se encontraba frente al espejo empañado tan solo cubierta con una toalla de perfecto blanco, sus manos estaban fuertemente sujetadas a su pecho mientras se obligaba a respirar profundo _"debía calmarse"_ se repitió una, dos, tres veces mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, luego, cuando logró reunir todo su valor volcó su mano sobre el espejo y lo limpio.

Allí estaba su reflejo, tan diferente pero tan parecido al de hacía 5 años.

Se preguntó si lo que iba a hacer tenía sentido. Dejó deslizar la toalla por su cuerpo hasta que esta calló hecha un motón a sus pies. Su cuerpo ahora era más delgado y marcado. La guerra no había sido fácil y las múltiples cicatrices que lo adornaban eran prueba de ello, de repente se encontró pensando nerviosa si aquello lo asustaría, luego se regañó mentalmente, ni siquiera era probable que lo volviera a ver de aquella forma.

Todo su ser temblaba, lo había pensado mucho antes de tomar la decisión de aparecerse allí y, justo en aquel momento, estaba luchado para no cambiar de opinión.

Recordó porqué lo hacía. Recordó porqué sentía todo aquello.

Y por un momento se encontró perdida en el mar de recuerdos de aquellos 5 años, justo después de que él los dejara entrar.

_Era una noche oscura, todo parecía tranquilo, al parecer la información de la masacre en el pequeño pueblo muggle al sur de Londres era mentira. Luego todo pasó muy rápido, los rayos de colores empezaron a surcar el cielo, haciendo que el grupo se separara, era una emboscada. Ella corrió hacia el lado norte del lugar mientras era perseguida por un mortifago, era bastante ágil y no era para menos, se trataba del maldito hombre lobo._

_Su corazón latía desbocado, lo peor que le podría pasar con él no era la muerte, era como iba a llegar a ella._

_Y allí estaba, un hechizo la mando a volar contra una pared cayendo de forma estruendosa contra el suelo, se obligó a prestar atención a pesar del punzante dolor de su cabeza, olía a hierro, definitivamente algo debía haberle pasado. Intentó analizar la situación._

_Su varita no estaba, había volado lo suficientemente lejos como para imposibilitarla a darle alcance, pensó en la magia no verbal y se encontró con que en el estado en que estaba su cabeza, le sería imposible lograr la concentración necesaria._

_Estaba perdida, cerró los ojos con resignación, allí iba a terminar todo._

_Las manos de él se enredaron en su cuello apretándolo con fuerza mientras era arrastrada por la pared como una muñeca de trapo. Las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos pero aún así, decidió no soltar ninguna, sintió las manos de él vagar por su cuerpo mientras apretaba cada centímetro._

_La iba a violar, probablemente moriría de aquella manera._

_Luego calló al suelo._

_Con el estruendo sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente divisando a un mortífago con su varita en alto y a su agresor inerte en el suelo. Estaba muerto. Enfocó su mirada de nuevo en el hombre con la mascara plateada y pudo distinguir aquellos ojos plateados, era él. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla mientras el se acercaba y se agachaba frente a ella, sintió sus manos sobre su rostro, estaba asegurándose de que estuviera bien._

_Aquello la dejó en shock._

_Tembló, no solo por el miedo residual, tembló ante aquella caricia que le recordó que fue precisamente él quien la descubrió como mujer._

"_debes irte ahora" fue lo único que dijo antes de poner su varita en su mano izquierda y un broche de plata en la otra, luego la sensación de ser succionada._

Recordaba aquel día claramente, él la había salvado, ella debía devolverle aquel gesto, solo era eso, agradecimiento.

No podía engañarse a sí misma, aquello era más que agradecimiento, era más profundo y arraigado y databa de un tiempo anterior a aquel suceso. Aquella memoria solo le daba una excusa.

Salió del baño y se cambio por un atuendo casual, en total negro. Luego tomó un broche plateado que reposaba junto a su cama y ató con este su cabello se giró hacía la puerta y tomó la perilla dispuesta a salir.

Solo un último respiro.

Afuera un pelirrojo la veía con cara disgustada.

No entiendo porqué rayos harás eso ¿acaso no recuerdas que fue él quien los dejó entrar? – ella lo miró cansada, habían tenido esa misma discusión desde hacía 4 meses cuando se había anunciado el día del juicio del rubio. Y en todas las ocasiones había respondido lo mismo.

No tengo porqué explicarte mis motivos y tampoco quiero hacerlo Ronald. Iré y no hay forma de que cambie de opinión – luego caminó hacía la puerta con determinación y cuando estaba por salir lo escuchó:

Si sales por esa puerta, jamás volveré a verte Hermione. Él debe estar en Azkaban, es un asesino – las manos de ella sudaron y un pequeño temblor se adueñó de su cuerpo, aún así se obligó a no retroceder.

Las cosas no son blancas y negras Ronald – luego salió del lugar dejando a un enojado pelirrojo atrás.

Sería la última vez que cruzaría palabra con él. Ya no había nadie que pudiera unirlos, Harry había muerto para acabar con aquella guerra.

Una vez en el ministerio se dirigió al sótano a la sala del Wizengamot, el juicio ya había comenzado, aceleró el pasó y antes de lo esperado se encontró en la entrada, abrió las puertas y entró. El barullo de la sala se detuvo y todas las miradas se centraron en ella.

Incluso la de él. Sus ojos no brillaban, estaban apagados, idos. Las ojeras que adornaban su rostro eran notables, él también había bajado de peso y no en forma saludable. Estaba esposado.

Parecía cansado y derrotado, preparado para lo peor. Él había formado parte activa en todo aquello, pero también había ayudado.

De su lado, él no pudo evitar posar sus ojos en ella, se veía cansada y mas delgada de lo que sus manos recordaban. Aún así parecía perfecta a sus ojos. Perfecta e inalcanzable.

Señorita Granger, creí que sabía que este juicio iba a ser a puerta cerrada – su antigua profesora de transformaciones le dirigía una mirada preocupada, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Lo sabía, pero hay algo que cambia todo – los ojos de los presentes se fijaron en ella quien llevaba en sus manos dos frasquitos con hilos plateados en su interior, una vez frente al estrado los hizo levitar hasta que quedaran frente a los ojos del primer ministro.

Harry dejó todas sus memorias almacenadas, me fueron legadas en su testamente – comenzó ante la mirada atenta de los allí presentes – hay un recuerdo muy interesante, uno que aclara la participación de Malfoy en la guerra – el rubio no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa, jamás se imagino que Potter hiciera aquello. Cuando vio su fin, pensó que también sería el suyo, después de todo no había más testigos.

Un pensadero por favor – la voz del primer ministro retumbo en la habitación, mientras mirada incomodas iban y venían.

También tengo uno de mis recuerdos, es el segundo frasco – dijo mientras sus mejillas se arrebolaban – también es mi declaración a su favor.

la mirada atenta de los miembros del Wizengamot se dirigió a la fuente recién traída, después de un leve asentimiento, el primer ministro se sumergió en aquellas memorias. 20 minutos después, los ojos del hombre parecían apenados y triste.

Dentro de los deseos de Harry figuraba la petición de que esos recuerdos en particular no fueran vistos más que por usted señor ministro – el hombre asintió mientras una mujer retiraba el pensadero – también deseo lo mismo con respecto a los míos – dijo de forma estrangulada.

Bien, no podría negarles tal petición a dos héroes de guerra – suspiró mientras se quitaba sus gafas y las limpiaba – señores, doy fe de que lo contenido en esos recuerdos es una prueba irrefutable de la valiosa ayuda prestada por señor Malfoy para el buen término de la guerra – los ojos del rubio brillaron, se sintió esperanzado por primera vez en mucho tiempo – me atreveré a usar mis facultades extraordinarias y dictar una sentencia en este caso en especial. Después de ver las memorias del señor Potter he decidido exonerar de todo cargo al señor Draco Lucios Malfoy, sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta toda la participación de la familia Malfoy en los eventos acaecidos, el ministerio pondrá un detector de magia en las propiedades de la familia y en las varitas del acusado y de su madre la señora Narcisa Malfoy, además, la familia estará obligada a entregar la mitad de su fortuna así como todos los artefactos mágicos que posean al ministerio como compensación a la ciudadanía – con un movimiento de varita hizo que un pergamino flotara en el aire y con otro estampó el sello del ministerio – es usted libre señor Malfoy.

Todos los ocupantes de la sala estaban sorprendidos, incluso el rubio, aquello había sucedido muy rápido, luego de un momento se escucharon murmullos de descontento, sin embargo, nadie podía negar que aquella memoria que ahora estaba siendo destruida por un funcionario del ministerio debía contener algo importante.

Una vez supo cumplido su cometido se giró dispuesta a salir de aquel lugar. Se estaba sintiendo asfixiada, pero su voz la detuvo.

No te vayas – la petición la descolocó sus músculos se tensionaron y su respiración se agitó, el corazón quería salírsele del pecho. Cuando giró su cuerpo para verlo, lo encontró de pie, con sus manos puesta sobre la barrera mágica que lo rodeaba, impidiéndole avanzar y sus ojos llenos de súplica – Por favor

Sus pies tomaron vida propia y se dirigieron hacía la barrera, al llegar posó su mano sobre la de él, su mirada adquirió cierto brillo nervioso. No sabía que estaba haciendo.

Toda la sala estaba callada, todos parecían expectantes.

No me iré Draco – dijo sin siquiera pensarlo

Hay muchas formas de ayudar Hermione – una sonrisa ladeada se formo en el rostro del rubio, la primera en muchos años.

Él lo había descubierto en aquellos 5 años, ese día, ella había salvado su alma y se la había llevado con ella, le había cuidado. Ella lo había salvado.

Vio el broche que sostenía su cabello. Sus ojos brillaron, estaba seguro de que aquel era el recuerdo en ese frasco. Y de inmediato su mente vagó en los suyos.

Cada vez que salía a una batalla llevaba un traslador con él. Un traslador para ella. En aquel momento no había entendido que lo llevo a hacer aquello. Pero luego, tiempo después lo había entendido.

Ella tenía su alma, resguardada y él deseaba recuperarla, él deseaba que ella la trajera intacta, él la necesitaba a ella porque, ella misma era su alma, ella era ese trozo de conciencia, ella se había convertido en su todo 5 años atrás sin siquiera darse cuenta.


End file.
